Catching Up
by OsirisBlue
Summary: Mercedes invites her best friend Josie over her and her new boyfriend's house for some weed and a little naughty fun. Two-shot story, rated M for F/F slash. My first non-Taker fanfic, check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Catching Up**

 **JoJo**

 **Sasha Banks**

 **Roman Reigns**

Josie sat on her couch in her tank top and sweats, with a table full of junk food, binge watching _Modern Family._ This was how she spent most of her evenings. She didn't have many friends and wasn't fond of people. She didn't need to go out and socialize to have a good time. She could have a good time at home with food, TV, and her dog Goldie.

Her phone rang. Josie initially ignored it until she saw that it was her best friend, Mercedes, whom she hadn't seen in a couple of months. Heart leaping with excitement, she picked it up and answered.

"What's up, ma? What you doing?" asked Mercedes.

"Nothin', watching T.V.," said Josie. "So, how have you been? Are you still with that hunk, Cedric?"

"Oh, I gotta get you up to speed, baby girl," said Mercedes, giggling. "Cedric and I broke up weeks ago. I got a new boo."

"Oh." said Josie, trying to mask the disappointment in her voice, "who is he?"

"His name's Leke," said Mercedes, "I met him at the gym I where I work out. Tall, dark, and handsome. Kinda looks like the new Aquaman."

"Sounds like a hottie," said Josie, trying not to sound envious, "do I get to meet him?"

"That's what I'm calling you about," said Mercedes, "we need to catch up. Why don't you come over to my house? We'll chill out, smoke a little weed, order pizza, and watch a few movies. What do you say?"

"You had me at pizza," said Josie. Mercedes laughed.

"Your greedy ass,"

"And you love me for it," said Josie, "see you tomorrow."

Mercedes had been Josie's homegirl since high school. She'd protected her from the bullies, and helped Josie come out of her shell a little bit by learning how to steal cars and smoking pot in the girl's bathroom. Josie had developed romantic feelings for her over the years, but was too afraid to act on her feelings. She always would sigh sadly to herself, whenever she tagged along on Mercedes' dates. She'd give anything to be with her.

 _The next evening..._

Mercedes lived in Ladera Heights, 10 minutes away from where Josie lived in Culver City. Her Honda pulled up in front of Mercedes' post modern home, where Mercedes was waiting outside, looking good in her Sailor Moon t-shirt and Daisy Dukes.

Mercedes was a well-toned 5'6 with mochaccino skin, and dark eyes that glistened like chocolate diamonds. Her hair was colored a strange shade of magenta, though this suited. Josie thought that Mercedes could don a clown wig and still look sexy in it.

"God, girl, it's good to see you!" Mercedes exclaimed, hugging Josie tight. Josie felt a slightly tingly feeling in her lower pelvic area and wasn't in a rush to let go of Mercedes so soon.

"You too," said Josie, "what have you been up to?"

"Shit, just working," said Mercedes, "Gotta get that loot, girl, bills coming too fast."

"I hear you," said Josie, "So where's your Leke?"

"He's in there rolling up the blunts," said Mercedes, "come on."

Josie followed Mercedes inside her house. There, in the living room, Leke was on the Italian leather sofa, licking a particularly fat blunt.

 _Mercedes sure knows how to pick them_ thought Josie, her mouth watering at the sight of Leke. He stood about 6'2 or 6'3, his black tank top hugging him, showing every slab of muscle. His long black hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. For all his Hawaiian name, he could have easily passed for Latino or black.

"Hello," said Josie, extending her hand to him, "I'm Joseann, but everyone calls me Josie."

"Nice to meet you, Josie," said Leke, nearly shaking her arm off with his large hands. His voice was equivalent to a lion purring, "Mercy has told me a lot about you."

"I hope nothing bad," said Josie, grinning.

"Is it true that you and Mercy got busted for mooning an undercover cop in your senior year?" asked Leke, returning the grin.

"Oh my God, Mercedes, you _told_ him?" said Josie, even though she was laughing.

Mercedes said nothing, but grinned wickedly.

"I hope you told him about the part where you were trying to run from the cop while your pants were still down." said Josie.

Leke roared with laughter.

"Damn, wish I would have been there to see that," said Leke, "just so I can see that fine ass in motion."

He got out a lighter and sparked the blunt up.

"Alright, ladies," said Leke, "Ready for this Toke-A-Thon?"

"Ready to get red-eyed," said Mercedes

"I hope you two can hang," said Leke, taking a hefty pull.

Mercedes and Josie looked at each other and just started laughing.

"He must not know," said Josie.

"He definitely doesn't," said Mercedes, "we used to smoke with our cousin all the time, and he's like the champion of stoners."

"You ain't dealing with no lightweights here," said Josie.

"Stoner chicks," said Leke, passing the blunt to Mercedes, "so fucking sexy."

"You know it, baby," said Mercedes, taking a drag and coughing a little. "Let's get this shit started."


	2. Chapter 2

_An hour later..._

Mercedes, Josie, and Leke were slumped against the couch, their eyes redder than the Devil's balls. They looked at one another and started giggling incessantly.

"That was some good shit," said Leke, his eyes open an infinitesimal margin, "what strain was that?"

"It's a brand new strain," said Mercedes, who was running her hands through Leke's hair, "it's called Lemonhead OG. I got it from my cousin."

Josie watched Mercy stroke Leke's hair, desirously, wishing she could switch places with him. She turned away quickly though; Mercedes had already caught Josie looking on enviously whenever she and Leke displayed affection in front of her. Instead, she watched all the pretty, colorful fish swimming around in the tank.

"You know?" she said after a while, "I wonder if the fish talk when you're not in the room. Like the ones in Finding Nemo?"

Mercedes and Leke looked at her before bursting out in guffaws. Even Josie laughed, having realized what she had just said.

"Girl, you're beyond high," said Mercedes, wiping tears from her eyes, "you're on some George Jetson space shit."

"Better hope she don't start seeing the Great Gazoo and shit," said Leke, laughing.

"What?" said Mercedes, "the Great Gazoo wasn't on the Jetsons, he was on the Flintstones."

"Oh yeah," said Leke, "well I'm high."

The three of them watched funny Vine videos on Youtube and then watched the movie _Dope._ It was a little after 10 when they decided to get some pizza.

"Somebody's going to have to pick up the pizzas," said Mercedes, "the closest pizza store is like 10 blocks away and they don't deliver."

"I'll go." said Leke, "I'll walk. I love taking walks while stoned."

He grabbed the house keys from the coffee table and headed out. Mercedes also got up and said to Josie, "I'm going upstairs to check on something. Help yourself to some more weed if you want, and there's snacks in the kitchen if you can't wait for the pizzas."

"Sure thing," said Josie, "Thanks, boo."

As Mercedes headed upstairs, Josie rolled up another blunt and went through the playlist on her phone. She picked the Weeknd; She loved listening to his music when she was faded.

She lit the blunt and played _Often._ She nodded her head slowly to the groove of the beat as she inhaled and then exhaled smoke rings. She resumed staring at the fish, entranced by their movements.

"Hey Josie?" called Mercedes from upstairs, "could you help me with something real quick?"

Josie put the blunt out and headed up the stairs, going to the end of the hall. The door to Mercedes' bedroom was ajar. Josie opened it and went inside.

"Hey girl, what you ne-WHOA!"

Mercedes was lying on her back completely naked, her legs parted as wide as she could get them. She was pushing her index and middle finger back and forth inside her furiously, her eyes locked onto Josie's.

"Why so shocked?" asked Mercedes, her voice low and sultry, "I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. Think I don't notice the desire and envy in your eyes when I'm with another guy?"

Josie didn't say anything, but continued to watch Mercedes fingering herself, the sensation in her privates throbbing painfully.

"Well?" said Mercedes, with a come hither smile, "don't just stand there. If you're hungry for this poonana, come and get a taste, boo."

Josie didn't need telling twice. She had been waiting for this moment for years. She kneeled down on the lower end of the bed and replaced Mercedes fingers with her tongue, running it sensuously up and down her perfect slit. Mercedes felt an erotic jolt surging through her G-spot as Josie's tongue grazed it, and couldn't stop the gasps and moans from escaping her throat.

"Yasss!" cried out Mercedes as Josie punished her clit with light kisses and tentative licks. She bucked uncontrollably, juices flowing from her like a reamed orange.

Josie was relentless, as her hot tongue delved deep into Mercedes' slippery softness, lifting her hips so that Mercedes could feel every inch of it. She allowed Mercedes' juices to seep into her mouth, the taste of her sweet and ambrosial, like biting into a ripe honeydew melon. She closed her mouth around Mercedes' easily excited bud and sucked hungrily, causing Mercedes to completely lose it. She clutched the bedsheets tightly, screaming Josie's name, jerking uncontrollably.

And without warning, Josie stopped. She stood up and slowly removed her clothing. Mercedes, who had a look of impatience on her face, suddenly knew what Josie was doing.

"It's like that, mami?" Mercedes, "gonna make me work for it? Fine."

She got up with Flash like speed, grabbed Josie by her waist, and with surprising strength, threw her on the bed, pouncing on her like a sexy tigress. Josie relished in the moment; All of her dreams were gradually becoming reality.

Once Josie's bra and panties were off, Mercedes flipped Josie over and grabbed her ample backside, dropping hard, resonant slaps on it. Josie cried out as Mercedes gave her one last slap for good measure before proceeding to bend her over further so that her ass was at level with her face. She gave Josie's lips long, lascivious licks, making Josie moan in delight, as her movements came in spasmodic tremors.

Mercedes took her index and middle fingers and slid them back and forth into Josie's wet, waiting cunt, massaging her clit with her free middle finger. Josie's breath came out in short, agonized gasps as Mercedes drove her arousal into maximum overdive. Mercedes quickened the pace, watching Josie's excitement cascading down her hand. She relentlessly taunted Josie's pleasure dome, the sound of her gasp and moans arousing her even further.

Withdrawing her fingers altogether, she flipped Josie over, grinning lecherously as she watched Josie watch her suck her fingers dry. She then climbed on top of Josie and kissed her passionately, loving the taste of herself.

"Ready to go bumper to bumper, ma?" asked Mercedes, as she squeezed Josie's breasts.

Josie looked deep into Mercedes eyes, darkened in her arousal, glinting like obsidian stones.

"Yes," said Josie, breathlessly, "take me."

Mercedes, without delay, mounted Josie and began to rub her pussy slowly against Josie's. Waves of pleasure coursed throughout Josie's spine, causing her to lose control as Mercedes rode her like a wild bronco, roistering in the erotic friction of clit against clit. She cried out Mercedes' name as Mercedes grabbed her breasts again and rode her harder.

And then Josie, in her final moment of ecstasy, cried out, erupting like a volcano as Mercedes took her to the edge. A split second later, Mercedes let out a deep shuddering gasp as she exploded into a thousand pieces, covering Josie's mouth with hers, biting her bottom lip. She lay there for a few seconds, or it could have been for eternity. She brushed Josie's long, curly hair from her face and smiled.

"I've been waiting for this moment forever," said Josie as she and Mercedes cuddled up close to each other.

"Well, you don't have to wait anymore," said Mercedes, kissing her again.

"But what about Leke?" asked Josie.

Mercedes shrugged.

"I'll alternate between the both of you," she said. "We'll all share each other."

They both heard the door opening downstairs. Leke was back with the pizzas.

"Well, let's go down there," said Mercedes, "I hope he's hungry for more than pizza."

 **The End**


End file.
